


Outed

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not her teammate's concern who his wife married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outed

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2015 on Plurk.

The man had been ranting, hands flying through the air, for the last hour. He was almost completely sure that he'd rephrased his points no less than four times, said the same thing twice, and was overall just tiring himself out in some attempt to make him un-marry his wife.

Suffice to say, it wasn't really working, nor would it work, but while Ami was a bit exasperated, he himself was caught firmly between being amused and being bored.

Which, of course, meant that the younger man had to rant about that too. 

At length. 

Glancing sideways at Ami for permission and getting a go ahead shrug in turn, he hooked his foot on the other man's chair leg and sent him to the ground as he toppled the chair.

The outraged squawk and moment of silence were more than welcomed.


End file.
